


silver chains

by treefood



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: “I just wanna know.” He said with a shrug.“There’s nothing to tell. I suggest you both leave.”“Did you eat them? Did they beg you not to kill them? How’d you do it, Alucard? Are you going to do the same to us? Your friends?”“Trevor, stop it!” Sypha was striding across the room to him.“Were they your friends, Alucard?”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268
Collections: Kats Castlevania Collection





	silver chains

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha ah ha ha, anyone still fucked up after season 3??

Upon arriving at the castle, both of them were stunned into a heavy silence. A silence that was deafening and heartening. Sypha’s stomach turned and Trevor could do nothing but stare, jaw locked. 

“We’re leaving.” Was all he got out. Sypha was quick to grab the reins to the horses.

“We can’t. Something is wrong, can’t you tell?”

“He’s not the same man we left, Sypha, we’re not going in there.”

“Stop the wagon.”

“You’re not going in there!”

“Stop the wagon.” She said again, calmly.

“Sypha…” He warned.

She waited until he was slowed enough to hop off of the wagon, stumbling a little bit as she did. She steadied herself, pushed some hair from her face, and, without another look behind her, began the walk towards Alucard’s castle. 

“Sypha!” Trevor yelled, pulling the wagon to a stop. “Sypha, _stop right there!_ ”

She continued her walk, seeming to ignore him. He sighed loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head, before he turned the wagon around and did his best to catch up to her. It didn’t take long, two horses were much faster than one speaker. But even as he rode alongside her, she didn’t give him the time of day. 

“You’re not going in there.”

“I am.” 

“Sypha, did you not see the two rotting bodies on stakes outside?”

“Something is wrong, Trevor.” She said, brows knitting as she frowned. “I am not going to let him suffer alone. Whatever is going on.”

“And what if he kills you?”

Sypha stopped in her tracks, turning on her heels. Strawberry blonde face fell into her eyes, which she frustratedly blew out of them. She crossed her arms over her chest, expression stern as she stared up at Trevor, who slowed to a stop a few paces ahead of her.

“Don’t say something like that.” She said.

“Sypha, it’s something that could happen! He’s snapped! Look!” He gestured to the bodies at the steps of the castle. “He might not be stable.”

“You are acting like you don’t even know him!”

“We might not!” 

Sypha stared at him for a long time, breath held. Her cheeks had flushed red in the heat of the moment and her brow was still furrowed. She finally turned again, arms crossed as she once again stormed away from Trevor. She seemed to walk up the stairs fearlessly as Trevor climbed out of the wagon and looked for somewhere to tie up his horses. Sypha knocked on the large doors, more out of courtesy than anything, then slowly began to push them open when there was no response.

The castle felt cold, as it had before, but this was a different type of cold. A type of cold that she could feel deep down in her bones, a cold that made her teeth hurt, a cold that made her heart speed up, and her ears ring. It smelt musty and old, which was also familiar, but it was still such a shock. She half expected Alucard to fix the place up. She expected dozens upon dozens of candles with the curtains pulled as the sun went down, so that the sunlight shone in. She expected the stairs to be swept and the cobwebs to be long since cleared out. But, perhaps, that was too much to expect of him. He hadn’t been living like this the whole time had he? There wasn’t a candle or lantern in sight. Just darkness, save for the small crack of sunlight from the barely opened door.

“Alucard?” She called, her voice echoing through the stone corridors. “Are you home?”

There wasn’t an answer and she wasn’t surprised. So she took to the stairs, running a hand along the dusty railing. She wiped it on her tunic as she reached the top, coughing some from all the dustiness and dryness in the air. The old castle had an uncomfortable stillness about it as she progressed through the halls, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to check for Trevor, who was nowhere in sight. Dummy. She thought to herself as she poked her head into different rooms and continued to call the vampire’s name.

When she found him, he was curled up in bed with a glass of wine, clothes still on, above all of the covers and sheets, passed out. She quietly walked into the room, the smell of alcohol overwhelming at first. She blinked, standing in the doorway for a moment. His hair was a mess, matted and knotted, and there was no telling how long he had been asleep there or how old that glass of wine was. 

“Alucard?” She asked softly, slowly stepping into the room.

As she got closer, she noticed the dried blood on the floor and the sword in the far corner of the room. It was cold, freezing cold, and it felt stale, like something had died. She walked quietly, as to not wake him, pushing countless wine bottles out of the way with her feet. When she got to the edge of the bed, she knelt down, reaching out to gently push golden locks of hair from his face. She could faintly see the stain of tear tracks on his sculpted cheeks in the faint light. Carefully, she took the half full glass of wine and set it on a nearby bedside table. He looked pale, paler than he usually did. His cheeks were a bit more sunken in and he just looked… Sad. Even in his sleep, he looked distraught.

She reached out again, running her fingers through his thick hair. In his sleep, he leaned up into the touch, letting out a quiet moan as he did. He reached up, putting his hand gently on top of her wrists and that’s when she saw the horrific burn marks on his wrists. She gasped, pulling away and putting her hand over her mouth, trying not to wake him. But it was too late as his golden lashes fluttered open and he stared sleepily up at Sypha. He was calm at first, giving a tired smile, before the reality of it all dawned him. He quickly sat up, pushing himself away from her as she stared, hand over her mouth.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, voice weak from lack of use.

“Trevor and I…”

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Alucard, what happened?” She asked.

“Didn’t you see my warning?”

“ _What happened?_ ” She pressed.

“ _Leave._ ” 

“I know you don’t want that, Alucard. Something is wrong, _please_. Just speak to me.”

Alucard stared at her and for a moment, Sypha thought she had gotten through to him. He moved just as gracefully as he always did and stood up, adjusting his shirt and turning his back to her. She took a few steps towards him, reaching out to him as she got closer. She placed a hand on his shoulder and his entire body visibly tensed.

“ _Alucard…_ ” Sypha said, concerned. “Those marks on your wrist… What happened?”

He turned to her and then she noticed, hiding behind the loose waves of his shirt, the deeper scars on his chest. She inhaled shakily, looking at the marks, then looking up at him. It almost looked like he had been bound, burned, and cut all at the same time. Her brows furrowed in concern as she stared up at him, frowning.

“I would like for you to leave now.” 

She looked up at him, his golden eyes misty as he avoided her gaze. Her breath was caught in her throat. Her thoughts were racing at a million miles per minute and she wasn’t even sure where to begin with them all. He was trying to keep it together, she could tell. It was in the way he held himself, that tense posture. It wasn’t the same as his normal, princely posture. Someone who didn’t know Alucard might not have been able to tell, but she knew him. She at least liked to think she did, anyways.

“You won’t hurt me.” She said confidently. 

“You don’t think so? You’ve given me every right to.”

“And what makes you believe that?”

“You’ve come onto my property unwarranted, uninvited, and unwanted.”

“Is that what happened to your last two guests?” Came Trevor’s voice from the other side of the room. Alucard and Sypha both looked up. Trevor’s eyes flicked over to Alucard, then down to Sypha. “You owe us an explanation.”

“I don’t owe you _anything_ , Belmont.” He practically hissed back.

“I know you skewered them and left them as a sign outside of your Hellscape palace. Were they still alive when you kabobbed them?”

“ _Trevor!_ ” Sypha snapped. 

“I just wanna know.” He said with a shrug.

“There’s nothing to tell. I suggest you both leave.”

“Did you eat them? Did they beg you not to kill them? How’d you do it, Alucard? Are you going to do the same to us? Your friends?”

“Trevor, _stop it!_ ” Sypha was striding across the room to him.

“Were they your friends, Alucard?”

That was the final straw. At first, Sypha thought he was going to strike them. Whether it be with his hand, his fist, a sword, or something else. But when the hit didn’t come, Sypha’s eyes slowly opened. Instead of the clang of metal or Trevor’s whip, it was the dull thud of Alucard collapsing in on himself. His face was in his hands, his hair shielding him like a golden curtain. His shoulders shook and Sypha could _swear_ she heard quiet, _quiet_ weeping. Sypha looked up at Trevor, whose eyes were locked on Alucard in disbelief. Their gazes met for a moment, but by the time Trevor could find something to say, Sypha was across the room again.

She knelt down in front of him, reaching out to pull Alucard’s hands from his face. He didn’t resist, just let his hands drop into his lap. He didn’t move, didn’t look up, just let the tears roll down his cheeks. Sypha reached out, gently cupping his cheeks in both of her hands. He didn’t squirm, didn’t pull away, didn’t make eye contact, just wept. She leaned forward, gently pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks and everywhere she could. He leaned into the affection, the much needed affection, his lower lip trembling. 

Despite his hesitance, Trevor followed suit, kneeling behind Alucard. He pulled the cape from his wide shoulders and wrapped it around the blonde, gently holding him from behind. Alucard trembled, pulling a hand over his mouth as he stifled a sob. 

“Oh, Alucard…” Sypha said softly. “What happened to you?”

Trevor reached around him, lacing his arms around the vampire’s middle and resting his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the long, blonde locks. Alucard swallowed hard, leaning his head against Trevor’s. He couldn’t bear to talk about it. He could _barely_ think about it. Processing all of it was so… He still couldn’t quite wrap his brain around it, he couldn’t fathom it. He had done nothing but given his soul to these people and for what? _For what?_

“Did they hurt you?” Trevor asked lowly. Alucard couldn’t respond. How could he tell them? How could he recount all of that?

“They hurt you, didn’t they?” Sypha said. He settled for a nod. “Is that where those marks came from?”

The question caused Alucard’s breath to hitch and his entire body to tense. Trevor rubbed Alucard’s side, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. Tears continued to spill from Alucard’s golden eyes as he inhaled shakily, reaching up to wipe his cheeks. 

“What marks?” Trevor picked his head up a little.

“Silver…” Alucard said weakly. Sypha put both of her hands over her mouth, brows tightly knit. “Silver chains.”

They were all speechless for a moment as Sypha stared at Alucard with wide eyes, Trevor’s arms still firmly wrapped around the blonde. Sypha leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Alucard, pulling him to her. He wrapped his arms around her thin middle, pressing his face into her shoulder. She gently carded her fingers through his hair as his shoulders tensed. She shared a look with Trevor before gently pressing a handful of kisses to the side of his head.

“How bad is it?” Trevor asked. “The damage?”

“Oh…” Alucard swallowed. “It wraps all down my body.”

Sypha physically winced, pulling Alucard even closer, practically sitting in his lap. Alucard sighed shakily, glad to be receiving the affection from people he could trust. Or at least, people he thought he could trust. His body relaxed between Sypha and Trevor, his eyes fluttering close as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Loneliness was something he knew he was going to have to cope with, Trevor and Sypha leaving was something he knew he was going to have to cope with, but coping with two students betraying him when he was at his most vulnerable took him by storm. It broke him down, it shattered him, and it was how he imagined his father felt in the days after his mother’s death. 

But having Trevor and Sypha back, having them _home_ , so soon made all the difference. Right then, the bitterness and the cold melted away. They were there. He was safe. He was getting what he needed after all of this. He didn’t think he needed it and he certainly didn’t want to need it. But, despite the pain and the mourning, he felt calm. He felt happy.

“When was the last time you had anything to eat?” Trevor broke the silence

“Does it matter?” Alucard countered.

“Here,” Sypha said, slowly standing with a stretch. “Trevor will find us something to eat, I’ll… Try to cook.”

“I can cook.” Alucard murmured.

“ _You_ are going to stay put and relax, we’ll have dinner, call it an early night, and tomorrow we can work on cleaning this place up. Hm?”

“How long are the two of you planning on staying?”

“However long you need us to.” Trevor said, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“I’m sure you have things the two of you need to do.”

“Not when you’re in such a state.” Sypha put her hands on her hips. “Your bed has room for the three of us, you’re not coming up with any excuses to get rid of us.”

Alucard gently placed a hand on top of Trevor’s, looking up at Sypha who comfortably rested on the edge of the bed.

“I suppose I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> after like two months of writer's block, castlevania really pulled me out of it!! i binged watched the show in like two days and im absolutely in love so....... hi castlevania fans!! if you liked this, please be sure to comment because i looove to read them and im always taking requests for stuff to write!!!  
> thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
